All You Wanted
by Midnightstar1314
Summary: After a week from being shot is Danica really sure of herself after getting shot? Does Zane have control over the very delicate peace at hand?


Just the Way You Are

Flying high above the vast forest I feel as free as I can ever truly be, the sun highlightly my golden wings, and the wind in my wings. I can see Vasili soaring higher toward the blue sky and see a smile in his eyes. In this endless sky is just me and him, but soon I am falling. Everything is soon covered with blood, the smell of rotting flesh, and visions of death in so many ways. I am suddenly in my human form and still falling, but I see Vasili still soaring and I can't yell or scream to warn him. I continue falling toward earth and suddenly I hit the ground so hard I feel dead, and I turn my head to see the once so beautiful Vasili and now see someone else with bloodshot eyes, cuts all over, white flesh, brown flesh,black rotting flesh, and a stench so horid I want to vomit. I soon begin to her a voice full of hate, not one full of love began to say,

"Why didn't you save me? I was always thier for you, yet the one time I needed you. WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?"

He yells, and his body soon turns to roaches,insects, and rots away.

I now see stone walls, and it takes me a second to realize I was dreaming again. I feel a wetness on my face, and feel water of my tears. I turn to see Zane watching me with those hypotnizing eyes. He moves closer to me and I for once do not flinch from the snake like movement. I feel the touch of his warm skin so much like mine against my face.

"Was it the same dream again?"

Zane asks is such a gentle tone, and I feel another tear slide down my face again. He moves closer and kisses the tear so like the time I did the same to him. I move closer to him hoping to find some comfort, and he understands.

"Are you willing to tell me anything of it?"

I hear the so warm voice of Zane whisper I begin to trembling with my vision now begining to blur. I nod, and he has arms gripping my waist, and holding me against his chest. I soon begin to cry like an infant in his now loving embrace. I remain like this for atleast another hour till I am able to face Zane. I begin to feel pain in my side and Zane realizes it and lessens his hold on my waist. The pain from the arrow is still thier even though it has been about 1 week when I was shot.

"Zane"

I whisper into his chest, and he looks down at me.

"Danica, you realize you have had this dream everytime you closed your eyes since you got shot?"

Zane spoke to me, and I hear a bit of fright in his voice at the end of the his sentence. I begin to whisper

"I know, being so close to death has made me think of Vasili when he died. The feelings of guilt have been coming up at me at the strangest of times and I feel like I should have been thier for him more. That I should have cared for him more."

I feel a few more tears and Zane kisses each of them bringing some heat to my face and he smiles a sad smile.

"I know, I know."

He whispers and I know what he is referring to. Not even in one month had he lost his youger brother,mother,been betrayed,and tried to be killed. Before I realize it I look into his eyes and move forward toward him; our lips barely an inch apart. He barely moves to close the gap, but soon sighs deep, and places his head in my neck. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but he fangs barely touch my neck and I shiver at the action. He looks at my eyes and thier is a look not of anger, or sadness, but of frustation. He begins to say,

"I know right now isn't the best time to mention this, but thier has been so many disputes of my mothers death. Thier is even rumor of groups planning to over throw us, and the so very delicate balance of peace left. The people will want someone to blame for her death, and I haven't given any details to our people. The mourning period will be over in two days and the people will want someone to blame, and this will proabably destroy our so delicate peace."

I am now fully aware of the burden Zane has been carrying and here I am crying. I try to recover my composure, but before I do Zane pulls me closer.

"Please don't, just stay the way you are Danica."

He says actually begging me. I remember now how he hates it when I close off my emotion and finally whisper something that will comfort him.

"Okay I won't atleast not for you."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I have been inspired after my friend suggested this book, and I couldn't put it down! I suggest reading Hawksong and you will understand the story/plot way better! Anyhow this story won't be like the sequel, but mainly picking up from where the book ended. I do not own Hawksong and please review!


End file.
